


Late-night Errands

by luxbuhree



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, just a big pile of fluff, ryan is being cute, shane is stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxbuhree/pseuds/luxbuhree
Summary: A very tired Shane stays late at the office to finish his work before the deadline. Ryan wants to stay to keep him company but doesn't want to make his feelings for him obvious.Then, in a moment of brilliance, Ryan figures out what to do.





	Late-night Errands

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote a Shyan story... well, I hope you guys enjoy it! Hopefully this tides us over until the next season of Unsolved.

 

“Aren’t you going home yet?” Ryan asked.

 

Shane looked away from his computer and gave him a tense smile.

 

“I can’t. I have this deadline tomorrow, and I’m sure that if I try to do it at home, I’ll end up falling asleep,” he answered as he rubbed a hand down his face.

 

Ryan bit his lip as he took in how tired Shane looked. His eyes were slightly red, his shoulders were hunched up in defeat, and his lips were turned down in a frown. But even in this state of his, Ryan couldn’t help admiring how cute he was.

 

“Take it easy, okay?” Ryan told him. He clapped a hand to Shane’s shoulder. “Don’t overwork yourself to death.”

 

“Thanks, Ry,” Shane said. “Drive safe.”

 

Ryan flashed him one last smile before heading for the door. He was absolutely willing to stay and keep Shane company but he didn’t want to distract him — anyways, he had already stayed for as long as he could without raising suspicion. He was worried that if he stayed any longer, Shane would notice his _not so subtle_ crush on him. As much as Ryan tried to hide it, he just couldn’t stop smiling or staring when he was around. It came to the point where he had to be extra careful during their filming of Unsolved and Post Mortem. The cameras captured everything.

 

Just as he pushed past the glass, he heard Shane speak out loud.

 

“I need some fucking coffee,” Shane groaned.

 

Ryan looked back for a moment, wondering if Shane was talking to him. But the latter was still staring at his computer angrily, completely oblivious that Ryan was still there. A light bulb seemed to light up in his mind. He knew just what to do.

 

*********  
**

 

Shane stood up after a few more minutes of typing. His lids were growing heavier each second. He needed coffee A.S.A.P. or he was going to fall asleep on his desk. He made his way to the break room, praying that there was some coffee left. To his chagrin, he came upon an empty coffee pot. He tried looking for the bag of coffee beans but couldn’t find it. There wasn’t even a spare sachet of instant coffee lying around. Cursing quietly, he settled for a cup of tepid water before making his way back to his desk.

 

“What the—” he said as he saw a cup of Starbucks on his desk. He approached it cautiously. He could see the steam rising through the hole in the lid. He could even smell the rich aroma of the hot drink. He looked around, wondering where it had come from, but saw no one else in the vicinity. He considered that maybe someone had left it on accident until he saw his name written on the side of the cup.

 

“Alright then. Guess it’s mine,” he said as he took a sip. He immediately felt rejuvenated. “Woah, that hit the spot.”

 

With renewed vigor, he put his headphones back on and resumed his work. He hadn’t gotten far when his stomach rumbled loudly, making him glance down curiously. He looked at the time on his phone and saw it was exactly 9 o’clock. It was long past dinner time.

 

“Shit, I’m hungry.” His stomach gave another loud rumble in response.

 

He was tempted to leave and grab some dinner but he fought against the idea. He would end up wasting valuable minutes in the travel time alone. He decided to work through the hunger instead.

 

 ***********  

 

Shane had just finished editing the first of two videos. He looked at the time — it was half past nine. His stomach had stopped growling, but was replaced by a terrible, hollow feeling.

 

“Mr. Madej?”

 

He flinched badly at the sudden and unexpected appearance of a man near the doorway. He was dressed in a red shirt with the McDonald’s logo on the left-side pocket.

 

“Uh, that’s me,” Shane answered.

 

The delivery boy walked toward him, a paper bag in his hand. Shane stood up to meet him halfway.

 

“One Big Mac with a side of large fries. One order of chicken nuggets. And one medium orange juice,” the delivery boy dictated from a receipt. “Paid for by credit card.”

 

“It’s paid for?” Shane asked warily. “By who?”

 

“Don’t know,” he shrugged. “I just deliver the food, man. Have a good night.”

 

With that said, he left, leaving Shane standing there shell-shocked, the heavy paper bag clutched in his hands. The smell of greasy food wafted in the air, making his stomach grumble. Although confused to the highest degree, he moved back to his table and gave in to his hunger.

 

Once his hunger had been sated, the questions began returning to his mind. First, mysterious coffee had appeared on his desk. Then, food was delivered to him. Who the hell was doing this? He wanted to investigate further but a glance at the unfinished video on his desktop quelled the curiosity. He would deal with this mystery later, once his work was done.

 

***********

 

The second _and_ final video he was editing was three-quarters of a way to completion. All he had to do was wait for it to finish publishing, then he could go home. Shane smiled, pleased that he was almost done. He had worked faster, owing to the fact that he wasn’t starving or sleepy anymore. He took a few moments to lean back in his chair and relax. Just as he shifted to a more comfortable position, a loud squeak penetrated his ear drums. He straightened up immediately.

 

“Where’d that come from?” he questioned himself.

 

He bounced down on his chair and heard the same noise from before. He stood up and inspected the seat. When he applied pressure right in the middle, it emitted a high-pitched squeak. He groaned loudly.

 

“Give me a break!” Shane exclaimed, his tone full of annoyance. It was a tiny nuisance — it was just a squeaky chair after all — but being as he was already on edge, he was easily riled up. He thought of borrowing someone else’s chair but decided against it. He had a specific work environment that he thrived in, and this included the chair he used. He knew that he would never be comfortable in another person’s chair. He’d just end up more annoyed and frustrated.

 

Shane decided to take a short bathroom break to ease the tension he was feeling. Once he had taken care of his business, he grumpily returned to his work station, dreading the moment he would hear that loud squeak again. However, when he sat down, he was greeted by silence.

 

“Okay, I could not have imagined that squeaking,” he said as he bounced down on his chair, trying to get it to squeak. Once again, no sound came from it. He knelt down to inspect the bottom and saw that there was a drop of oil dripping down the chair stand. Someone had oiled it while he was in the bathroom.

 

“This is getting ridiculous,” Shane muttered. His train of thought was suddenly interrupted by the beeping from his computer. He sat back down and grinned widely. He had been alerted that the video was finished. All he had to do was send it to his supervisor.

 

Shane quickly composed an email, attached the link to the two videos, and waited for the files to load. He checked his phone in the meantime. There was a notification on his Facebook account — Ryan had tagged him in a meme. He laughed and quickly switched applications to Messages.

 

 _“Hey, I’m almost done. I finished earlier than I expected,”_ he typed. Before he could change his mind, he added, _“Hope you got home safe, Ry. Good night.”_ He had been crushing on the little guy for some time now but Ryan seemed oblivious to his flirting. Oh well, maybe it was for the best. He didn’t want to ruin their friendship because of an unrequited crush. He sent the text.

 

_“Ping!”_

 

Shane froze as he heard the familiar iPhone message tone. The sound had been faint — other people wouldn’t have heard it — but Shane had sensitive hearing. It seemed to have come from a row of desks close to the entrance. He narrowed his eyes toward the spot but saw nothing. Maybe he was just imagining things, but he could have sworn he heard it…

 

“Shit, my battery’s almost dead,” Shane said loudly. “Where’d I put my charger?”

 

He made a show of searching frantically through his desk, even opening up drawers loudly to add to the effect.

 

“I must have left it at home. I’ll check the break room. Maybe someone’s left a spare charger in there,” he said, knowing full well that no one had left anything in there. He walked to the break room, which was in the opposite direction of the entrance, and hid near the doorway, one eye peering from behind the wall.

 

Sure enough, there was movement from the row of desks he had deemed to be the source of the sound. Ryan Bergara popped up, his eyes quickly scanning the room to make sure the coast was clear. He had an iPhone charger in his hand and was quietly sprinting to Shane’s desk. When he turned his back to Shane to find an outlet to charge the phone in, Shane sneaked up behind him.

 

“Boo,” he whispered into Ryan’s ear.

 

Ryan shrieked in terror as he turned to face him. He was pressed against the desk.

 

“S—S—Shane,” he stuttered out. “I— I can explain.”

 

“Doing some late-night work, hm?” Shane teased. He slammed his hands on the desk on either side of Ryan, successfully trapping the latter. Shane smirked down at him.

 

Ryan was visibly trembling. When Shane noticed this, his expression softened.

 

“Hey, I’m not mad,” Shane said in a soft voice. “I’m just really confused.”

 

Ryan gulped and averted his eyes, pressing himself into the desk and farther away from Shane.

 

“You seemed so stressed and tired… and… I wanted to help, okay?” Ryan finally said.

 

“Why didn’t you just come up to me and say so? You know, like a normal person,” Shane pointed out.

 

“I didn’t want to distract you.”

 

“Oh, as if coffee that mysteriously appeared wasn’t distracting,” Shane joked, earning himself a laugh from Ryan.

 

“If only you knew how hard it was to sneak in things without you noticing me,” Ryan retorted.

 

“Well, Bergara. I appreciate the trouble you went through,” he thanked.

 

“Anything for my best friend,” Ryan said, a forced smile showing on his face.

 

There was a moment of silence. It became apparent how physically close they were to each other. Shane’s arms were still pressed against Ryan’s sides. Ryan had both legs between Shane’s. Their faces were inches apart.

 

“There’s oil on your face,” Shane broke the silence. He zeroed in on a thin streak of black that curved down Ryan’s jaw.

 

Ryan blushed and attempted to rub it off, failing miserably as he kept on missing the spot. He mumbled something about fixing Shane’s chair in a hurry and not noticing the smear.

 

“Here, let me,” Shane offered. “You’re not even close.”

 

He rubbed his thumb repeatedly against the mark but nothing happened. He noticed how soft Ryan's face was. He wondered if his lips were even softer. Shane shook the thoughts from his head — this was not the time to be thinking about Ryan's lips.

 

“It’s not coming off,” he said in defeat. “Just wash it off when you get home.”

 

“Shane?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I really like you.”

 

Shane inhaled sharply. Even Ryan looked surprised that he had said that.

 

“I mean, I really like you as a friend!” he tried to take back, laughing awkwardly. “Yeah, just a friend.”

 

“Just a friend?” Shane confirmed. Ryan nodded furiously.

 

“What if I said I liked you too, but not as a friend?” Shane continued.

 

Ryan’s eyes widened. “You like me too?”

 

“Wasn’t that obvious?” Shane quirked his head to the side.

 

Ryan was about to answer but Shane beat him to it. He swooped down and captured Ryan’s mouth with his. Ryan gasped in surprise but didn’t push him away. Shane wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer to his chest. He brushed his thumb across his cheek as their lips moved against each other.

 

All too soon, they broke apart, their foreheads still pressed together. Shane smiled and Ryan let out a giddy laugh.

 

“How about we go out to dinner tomorrow?” Shane suggested.

 

“That sounds great,” Ryan agreed.

 

Shane hummed contentedly. “And no more hiding behind desks and sneaking around.”

 

Ryan pushed him away. “You just had to ruin it, didn’t you?”

 

“And the next time you go sneaking, remember to keep your phone on silent.”

 

Ryan began to move away. “You’re insufferable.”

 

“That’s the price you pay for liking your best friend,” Shane laughed as he pulled Ryan back in for another kiss.

 

_FIN._


End file.
